


a groupchat is worth a thousand words

by orphan_account



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, Texting, its just the foxes in a gc hangin out and havin fun, okay listen theres really no plot here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: wymack puts the foxes in a strictly exy related group chat. the foxes definitely use it as intended
Relationships: Allison Reynolds/Renee Walker (All For The Game), Kevin Day/Jeremy Knox, Matt Boyd/Danielle "Dan" Wilds, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 34
Kudos: 277





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys this is my first aftg fic! i love reading group chat fics so i thought i would try writing one, let me know what you think!

_ coachw added allisin, damndaniel, k.exy and 9 others to the chat _

_ coachw named the chat ‘exy announcements’ _

coachw: this chat is for exy related communications only

coachw: do not make me regret this

nickayyy: aw coach

nickayyy: its cute that you still have expectations of us :)

allisin: no promises

_ knifefight left ‘exy announcements’ _

_ coachw added knifefight to ‘exy announcements’ _

coachw: andrew

knifefight: coach

kneel: andrew dont leave :(

allisin: KNEEL???

damndaniel: KNEEL???

myatt: KNEEL???????

nickayyy: two mins in and we already have this gem

kneel: what

kneel: its a homophone

minyaard: im a homophobe

nickayyy: shut up hettie

minyaard: ???

minyard: dude

lesbianjesus: nicky be nice :(

nickayyy: but hes straight

knifefight: i have to agree with nicky

allisin: same

damndaniel: same

myatt: same

k.exy: same

kneel: same

minyaard: neil shut up your name is literally kneel

kneel: ;)

_ minyaard left ‘exy announcements’ _

myatt: wow andrew youre a lucky guy huh

_ knifefight left ‘exy announcements’ _

nickayyy: kjdfskjfskj

nickayyy: matt i literally fear for your life right now

damndaniel: my thighs are bigger than andrews entire body

damndaniel: he doesnt stand a chance

myatt: aww babe

_ nickayyy added knifefight and minyaard to ‘exy announcements’ _

knifefight: i do not want to be here

minyaard: same

knifefight: disgusting dont agree with me

minyaard: bitch

knifefight: straight

minyaard: :/

lesbianjesus: anyway

lesbianjesus: alli and i are getting groceries yall want anything??

kneel: andrew says ice cream

damndaniel: why cant andrew tell us himself

allisin: do u really want the answer to that

kneel: hes shy

kneel: oh sorry i was supposed to say busy

nickayyy: oh my god

k.exy: wait renee can u get spinach

allisin: ew kevin r u kidding

k.exy: whats wrong with spinach???

myatt: im with allison

myatt: kale stans only

nickayyy: whats ur fav leaf everyone vote below

nickayyy: mine is lettuce

lesbianjesus: spring mix

allisin: spring

damndaniel: kale

minyaard: unfortunately also spinach

kneel: tree

kneel: andrew says ice cream

k.exy: ofc he would

k.exy: wait tree????

lesbianjesus: i support that

myatt: hell yeah trees

lebianjesus: okay so ice cream and spinach

nickayyy: winning combo

nickayyy: wait renee did u call allison alli

nickayyy: are we also allowed to do that

allisin: no

allisin: wlws only

nickayyy: okay valid

damndaniel: wlw privilege hell yeah

allisin: :)

allisin: ugh wow get u a signif who looks sexy driving ur custom sports car

knifefight: unfortunately i did

kneel: :)

myatt: aw

damndaniel: they grow up so fast :,)

minyaard: still cant believe im not allowed to drive

knifefight: no straights in the drivers seat

knifefight: thats why i never let kevin drive

k.exy: im bi tho???

knifefight: u came out 2 late

knifefight: now its just me and my himbo

kneel: your what

allisin: your WHAT

knifefight: u heard me

nickayyy: no i think neil is too skinny to be a himbo

kneel: andrew whats a himbo

kneel: hello whats a himbo andrew wont tell me

allisin: i second nicky

allisin: himbos need to be beefy

kneel: wh

myatt: neil sweetie dont listen to them

myatt: ur plenty thicc

minyaard: incredible

minyaard: i hate you all so much

damndaniel: andrew rate ur bfs thiccness

_ knifefight left ‘exy announcements’ _

_ kneel added knifefight to ‘exy announcements’ _

kneel: u cant leave i still dont understand

k.exy: remember when this was supposed to be for exy

k.exy: lets go back to that

kneel: yeah stop calling me a himbo

allisin: neil where are u

kneel: common room?

_ kneel changed their name to thinbo _

thinbo: wh

thinbo: what

allisin: i thought it was a nice compromise

allisin: skinny but still stacked

thinbo: how do i change it back????

damndaniel: do u really wanna be kneel again

thinbo: yes

knifefight: no

k.exy: no

minyaard: no

thinbo: guys :((

myatt: its okay buddy i like ur new name

thinbo: i still dont know what it means tho????

allisin: tragic

minyaard: god i wish that was me

lesbianjesus: were back!!! come get snacks

lesbianjesus: yes kevin we got ur spinach

k.exy: smoothie time

damndaniel: oh my god

myatt: ur not gonna put that in our blender?????

k.exy: is that a question or a statement

myatt: a statement of incredulity

k.exy: its just spinach tho

myatt: as proven disgusting by the entire gc

minyaard: again i also like spinach

kevin: :)

minyaard: dont associate me with kevin tho

kevin: :/

knifefight: too late

thinbo: too late

lesbianjesus: wow cute

lesbianjesus: babe

allisin: what

lesbianjesus: i said wow cute

allisin: oh my bad okay try again

lesbianjesus: wow cute

allisin: wow cute

damndaniel: wow cute!

myatt: wlw rights :,)

damndaniel: thanks babe

minyaard: whats happening

nickayyy: sorry ur straight u cant understand

_ minyaard left ‘exy announcements’ _

nickayyy: quick every1 say gay rights

nickayyy: gay rights

thinbo: gay rights

allisin: gay rights

lesbianjesus: gay rights!!

myatt: gay rights

knifefight: gay rights

damndaniel: gay rights

nickayyy: kevin u have to

nickayyy: unless u wanna be associated with the Straight

k.exy: …

k.exy: gay rights

myatt: yeah!!!!

nickayyy: the ritual is completed

_ nickayyy added minyaard to ‘exy announcements’ _

thinbo: back so soon?

minyaard: literally not my choice

lesbianjesus: its fun :)

damndaniel: yeah its fun

damndaniel: renee always knows the truth

lesbianjesus: its true

lesbianjesus: dan is always right

damndaniel: shes right

k.exy: im begging u stop

k.exy: again this is abt exy

k.exy: the trojans game is on rn why arent we talking abt that

nickayyy: kevin i hate to say it

nickayyy: u have straight energy

allisin: no its part of his gay agenda

allisin: he just wants to talk abt how hot jeremy is

_ k.exy changed his name to kevout _

_ kevout left ‘exy announcements’ _

nickayyy: djsaflksjskd

nickayyy: okay that gets the award for funniest thing kevin has ever done

allisin: oh u mean the only funny thing hes ever done?

_ thinbo added kevout to ‘exy announcements’ _

thinbo: wait kev ill watch the game with u

thinbo: andrew is hogging the tv in our room to play blocks :/

nickayyy: blOCKS?????

nickayyy: neil i love u so much but

nickayyy: thats minecraft

nickayyy: i can hear the music

allisin: blocks oh my god

lesbianjesus: babe wanna start a new world in blocks

allisin: hell yeah

myatt: babe us too

damndaniel: YEAH

kevout: god okay ig me and neil are the only people who care about exy at all???

minyaard: yeah

knifefight: yeah

knifefight: ew

minyaard: ew

_ knifefight left ‘exy announcements’ _

_ minyaard left ‘exy announcements’ _

damndaniel: the twin really jumps out sometimes huh

_ damndaniel added minyaard and knifefight to ‘exy announcements’ _

minyaard: why

damndaniel: :)

thinbo: guys u were right

lesbianjesus: ???

thinbo: kevin is literally just drooling over jeremy

nickayyy: god rt

nickayyy: that man is made of muscle

kevout: i am not DROOLING over him

kevout: i just think hes a very good player

kevout: he has excellent form

kevout: and yes he does have superior muscles 

kevout: bc he plays exy routinely and doesnt eat a diet exclusively of ice cream

kevout: and his calves are very well defined

kevout: i just think hes neat

nickayyy: oh my god kevin

damnwilds: kevins crush on jeremy confirmed

nickayyy: we should add him

_ kevout left ‘exy announcements’ _

_ allisin added kevout to ‘exy announcements’ _

allisin: nice try buddy

kevout: please tell me these messages expire at some point

lesbianjesus: oh kevin :)

lesbianjesus: they do but we all already have the screenshots

kevout: renee i thought you were nice

lesbianjesus: alli is my inspiration

allisin: :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is dedicated to everyone who commented on the first chapter ilysm <3

coachw: mandatory meeting @ the stadium tomorrow

coachw: were watching the trojans vs ravens game so be sober

nickayyy: omg coach i forgot u were part of this chat

nickayyy: so mandatory mandatory orrr

coachw: youre going

kevout: youre going

nickayyy: omg like father like son

_ coachw changed their name to whymack _

allisin: COACH LMAOOO

myatt: coaCH

damndaniel: okay icon

damndaniel: anyway we should probably wish jeremy good luck before his game tomorrow :)

kevout: what

kevout: no

kevout: what do u mean

kevout: i mean yeah we should he deserves it but wdym

lesbianjesus: oh i think she means like

_ lesbianjesus added weatherboy to ‘exy announcements’ _

kevout: wait who is that

weatherboy: wouldnt u like to know ;)

weatherboy: just kidding! its jeremy :)

_ kevout left ‘exy announcements’ _

minyaard: wow so kevs already made a fool of himself

weatherboy: oh no :((

allisin: dw we can bring him back

_ allisin added kevout to ‘exy announcements’ _

damndaniel: we all just wanted to wish u good luck on ur game tomorrow

allisin: kevin especially 

weatherboy: aw thanks guys

weatherboy: go trojans!

myatt: hell yeah go trojans!!!

nickayyy: go trojans!

lesbianjesus: go trojans!!!

allisin: go trojans!

damndaniel: go trojans!!

thinbo: go trojans!

knifefight: go trojans :/

minyaard: go trojans

whymack: go trojans

weatherboy: COACH WYMACK?

weatherboy: oh my god sir it is such an honor

weatherboy: thank u so much ill win for u

nickayyy: what abt kevin 👀

allisin: well said nicky

kevout: haha yeah go trojans!!

kevout: good luck tomorrow jeremy

kevout: not that u need it or anything but

kevout: just like good luck u know

weatherboy: thank u <3!!

minyaard: i think kevin just fainted

minyaard: i heard the distinct sound of someone collapsing onto hardwood floor

thinbo: this is why kevin is only allowed to do exy pr huh

knifefight: neil u literally arent allowed to do pr at all

thinbo: :/

weatherboy: w8 thinbo???????

thinbo: yes tragically

thinbo: no one will explain what it means

weatherboy: neil buddy u r stacked but

weatherboy: matt truly deserves the title himbo

myatt: aw jeremy thanks :)

allisin: yeah matt is def stacked

lesbianjesus: and so sweet

damndaniel: and so dumb <3

thinbo: can someone PLEASE explain

thinbo: or at least tell me how 2 change my name

minyaard: im begging u not to go back to kneel

thinbo: ;)

_ minyaard left ‘exy announcements’ _

nickayyy: neil ur going to kill him

thinbo: thats a sacrifice im willing to make

knifefight: ur doing gr8 babe

knifefight: anti str8s

allisin: BABE?????

damndaniel: baBE

myatt: omg relationship goals

lesbianjesus: aww andrew

nickayyy: tenderness exposed on main

weatherboy: this is incredibly cute

nickayyy: its a good thing aaron wasnt here 2 witness this

allisin: dw im sending him screenshots rn :)

nickayyy: god allison u are my inspiration

allisin: thank u <3

damndaniel: hey neil is andrew still alive

damndaniel: did he survive that display of affection

thinbo: oh yeah hes just pouting

thinbo: his arms r crossed hes Very Angry

thinbo: hes also cuddling with me :)

_ thinbo changed their name to traitor _

traitor: hm

traitor: i can live w this name

nickayyy: oh we need aaron back

_ nickayyy added minyaard to ‘exy announcements’ _

minyaard: why

lesbianjesus: oh youd never get away that easily

allisin: wow that was really sexy

lesbianjesus: ;)

minyaard: god i already want to leave again

minyaard: wheres kevin can we go back to making fun of him

minyaard: he might still be on the floor let me check

allisin: ah the trademark gay meltdown

allisin: lying on the floor

kevout: u r all so insufferable

myatt: dw kev weve all been there

lesbianjesus: its true

weatherboy: its very true

knifefight: its not true

traitor: 👀

knifefight: nvm its true neil shut up

nickayyy: so kev who have u been gay pining on the floor for

kevout: i hate u

kevout: u get extra laps at practice

nickayyy: :(

weatherboy: OH SHOOT

weatherboy: PRACTICE

weatherboy: thank u all sm for wishing us good luck :)!!

weatherboy: and extra thank u to kev 4 reminding me im literally supposed to be having practice rn

kevout: oh haha

kevout: youre welcome

kevout: have a nice practice

weatherboy: <3!

minyaard: anyway now that jeremys @ practice

minyaard: incredible

minyaard: kev u are so fucking dense

myatt: its babys first gay crush :)!

kevout: i dont know what youre talking abt

damndaniel: kevin

damndaniel: he obviously likes u back

kevout: i DONT know what ur talking abt

kevout: why do u think that tho

allisin: dude r u kidding me rn

allisin: he said <3 to u TWICE

kevout: jeremy just does that tho

kevout: renee does that

lesbianjesus: thats true im full of love

lesbianjesus: and so is jeremy

lesbianjesus: but he likes u specifically

myatt: kev i promise u he likes u

lesbianjesus: u should ask him out!!!

kevout: again i dont even like him soo

knifefight: hey kevin

kevout: yeah

knifefight: i hate u

kevout: alright then

knifefight: and it is so so funny watching u make a fool of urself

kevout: okay

knifefight: thats all actually

traitor: what andrew is TRYING to say

traitor: yeah jeremy likes u

kevout: okay so what do i do w that information

nickayyy: ASK HIM OUT???

allisin: ask him OUT

lesbianjesus: ask him out!!!

myatt: ask him!!

damndaniel: ask him out!

traitor: me n andrew agree ask him out

weatherboy: yeah ask him out

nickayyy: JEREMY

weatherboy: yeah u all know i can just

weatherboy: scroll up n read the messages

_ kevout left ‘exy announcements’ _

nickayyy: oh my god

nickayyy: kevin is literally going 2 die of embarrassment

weatherboy: oh shoot :((

weatherboy: i didnt mean 2 upset him

traitor: no its fine me n andrew will deal w him

knifefight: i did not agree to this

traitor: babe :(

knifefight: fiNE

allisin: wow so andrew is whipped

lesbianjesus: hey babe can u carry me to the kitchen 4 ice cream

allisin: absolutely i love u so much

weatherboy: wow wlw rights :,)

damndaniel: wlw rights!

nickayyy: wlw rights!

myatt: wlw rights!!

lesbianjesus: alli is busy carrying me but i assure u we both say wlw rights

traitor: me n andrew say wlw rights 2

traitor: kevin also would but hes busy drinking vodka :/

allisin: WHO gave him that

traitor: andrew :/

traitor: whos idea of helping is app just a bottle of liquor :/

damndaniel: okay tbh what did u expect

minyaard: lmao

knifefight: disgusting

minyaard: ???

knifefight: str8s

nickayyy: oh rt

minyaard: ANYway

minyaard: kevin shut the fuck up about jeremy challenge

weatherboy: ??

minyaard: hes literally just on the floor babbling abt u

minyaard: ‘hes so pretty’

minyaard: ‘i cant believe the sun exists as a person’

minyaard: ‘and he plays EXY’

allisin: LMAOOO

nickayyy: kdjfalskd hes going to HATE us tomorrow

lesbianjesus: this is kinda sweet actually

myatt: mostly hilarious

weatherboy: omg 

weatherboy: brb blushing

knifefight: this is embarrassing to witness

traitor: jeremy i am begging u

traitor: get him 2 stop

traitor: ALL hes doing is talking abt ‘the most beautiful boy’ and exy

knifefight: okay hypocrite

nickayyy: KDJSJKFH

myatt: andrew just said neil talks abt him all the time 🥰

lesbianjesus: andrew just called himself neils most beautiful boy 😳😳

traitor: its true

_ traitor changed their name to doubletraitor _

weatherboy: mlm rights :,)

myatt: mlm rights!!!!

nickayyy: MLM RIGHTS

allisin: mlm rights!

lesbianjesus: mlm rights!!

damndaniel: mlm RIGHTS

doubletraitor: mlm rights!!

doubletraitor: andrew also says mlm rights

doubletraitor: his texting abilities are indisposed bc hes too busy holding me

doubletraitor: and that in itself is mlm rights

weatherboy: bro thats goals im crying

myatt: :,)

nickayyy: OH wait

_ nickayyy added kevout to ‘exy announcements’ _

nickayyy: kevin quick say mlm rights

kevout: mlm rihgtd

kevout: mlm rightS

nickayyy: HELL yeah

doubletraitor: hey babe

doubletraitor: wouldnt a double traitor cancel out so im actually not a traitor at all

knifefight: why didnt u just say that 2 me out loud

doubletriator: i wanted witnesses

allisin: neil u never cease 2 amaze me

doubletraitor: :)

minyaard: okay im putting kevin to BED

minyaard: every1 leave him alone bc i stg if u wake him up

minyaard: and i have 2 listen to any more abt jeremy

minyaard: i will commit every crime possible

weatherboy: im both flattered and afraid

weatherboy: flattered by kevin and afraid by aaron

minyaard: thank u

nickayyy: kdjflsdlfj

weatherboy: okay gn fellow ballers i hope u enjoy the game tomorrow!!

damndaniel: FELLOW BALLERS

myatt: jeremy u are a legend and an icon i would give my life 4 u fellow baller

allisin: ur gonna crush it tmrw fellow baller

lesbianjesus: ilysm fellow baller

nickayyy: fellow ballers 4 lyfe

whymack: so this is what ur choosing to do with my chat huh

whymack: okay

_ whymack named the chat ‘fellow ballers’ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> renee uses a lot of exclamation points and idk maybe thats just me projecting
> 
> also if u all have any better name ideas 4 dan please lmk i am struggling

**Author's Note:**

> u can find me on tumblr @allforneil


End file.
